<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Routine Rounds of Greetings by roseantique1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841392">The Routine Rounds of Greetings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234'>roseantique1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, cute imagined interaction, greetings, hoobae Minhyun, nu'est for life, sunbae Aron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanna One just debuted and guess who is also on MCountdown, the one, the only Kwak. Aron (featuring on Raina's comeback song). As the good rookies of course Wanna One had to go great the sunbaes, but what happens when the former bandmates meet again in these less than conventional circumstances.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Routine Rounds of Greetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyung…. can we go back to the waiting room, I’m tired,” Guanlin whined as the boys rounded up their 5th rehearsal of Energetic. The official rehearsals were over, but Jisung being Jisung wanted to make sure the performance was extra perfect so he was making the boys practice in one of the empty waiting rooms. </p><p>“Guanlin arh… I know you’re tired, but we just need to go one more time, we are almost perfect,” a jittery Jisung replied.</p><p>“Hyung, chill out. We know you’re nervous, but if we keep practicing like this we won’t even make it on stage. Look at the kids, they’re all worn out,” Daniel chimed as he swung his arm around Jisung’s shoulder. What Daniel said was true, Jisung has been on the edge since this morning, probably due to nerves. It was his first time ever performing on MCountdown, so naturally he was nervous.</p><p>“Okay, okay… *breathes* what time is it?” Jisung finally asked after he calmed down a little. </p><p>“2pm hyung,” Jinyoung replied, as he tried his sweat with a paper towel.</p><p>“2pm? 2 PM?!!! OH MY GOODNESS, WE NEED TO GO GREET THE SUNBAENIMS BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE AND GIVE OUT OUR ALBUMS. YOU GUYS HAVE SIGNED IT ALREADY RIGHT???” Jisung was sent into a flurry, as he began pushing the boys back to their waiting room to get ready to meet the sunbaes.</p><p>Under the constant nagging of Jisung-mum, the boys were out in 10 minutes and they began going from room to room to great the seniors. Daniel had fun picking up Woojin, and unofficially adopted the rest of The East Light members. Frankly, even the boys felt weird to be greeting such a young boy group, and especially their baby Woojin as a sunbae, but they had a good laugh about it. The members were stunned by Yongguk and Sihyun’s beauty when they visited their waiting room, and they exchanged kind words of support to each other. The boys went wild when they went into Samuel’s waiting room, each of them picking him up in a tight embrace. Samuel expressed his excitement to be meeting them again, and he reassured them that he was doing well. In the N.Flying waiting room, Jaehwan tried to play the electric guitar sitting on the couch, and Hoeseung had fun joking with the boys. And Sungwoon had a nice reunion with his HOTSHOT brothers. They went from waiting room to waiting room, greeting the seniors accordingly. It was a long process, but finally, there was one room left – one room which one member had insisted on avoiding until the very end – Raina’s waiting room. </p><p>When they got to her door, the boys stopped and peered back at Minhyun. Minhyun was biting his lips, his eyes darted around the room, beads of sweat began trickling down his face. The time has arrived, but he didn’t think he was ready.</p><p>“Hyung… are you okay?” Daehwi asked, taking Minhyun’s hands into his own.</p><p>“You know if you aren’t comfortable, you can go back to the waiting room first. They’re so many of us I’m sure they won’t notice you missing,” Seongwoo comforted.</p><p>“No no no, we can’t do that. We are the hoobaes, we need to greet the sunbaes as a whole group,” Minhyun insisted as he tried to recollect his thoughts.</p><p>“True, but if you really can’t do it, don’t push yourself,” Jisung commented.</p><p>Minhyun didn’t fully understand why he was so nervous. Maybe because he was meeting his brother as a hoobae? Maybe it’s because he hasn’t been able to talk to the boys all that much so everything just feels weird? Maybe it was the lingering guilt? It could have been many things, but Minhyun couldn’t figure it out. He just felt weird about everything. </p><p>“I’m okay *breathe*, let’s do this,” Minhyun finally declared, letting go of Daehwi’s hands.</p><p>“Okay,” Jisung replied and knocked onto the door. </p><p>The boys entered the waiting room and performed their greeting, “ALL I WANNA DO, WANNA ONE! ANNYEONGHASEYO WANNA ONE IMNIDA!”. </p><p>Aron and Raina awkwardly applauded the boys as they stood in the corner of the room. Jisung went on to explain the reason why the boys were there and proceeded to hand the albums out to Raina and Aron. All this time Minhyun avoided eye contact, and stared at his feet. He wanted to get out, it felt so awkward. But just as he was zoning out, he felt a hard knock onto his head. </p><p>In pain he looked up to see a smiling Aron who chuckled, “Aigoo, what kind of disrespectful hoobae is this, aren’t you going to greet me properly?” </p><p>“Hyung…” Minhyun began.</p><p>“Aye, no excuses. You have just made your debut, while I debuted five years ago. Come show some respect yo,” Aron joked as he began pinching Minhyun’s cheeks.</p><p>Minhyun giggled in response. Oh how he missed his childish mak-hyung (a/n:combination of maknae and hyung, cause Aron act’s more like a maknae than an oldest). With that Minhyun stood perfectly straight and executed a perfect 90 degree bow and greeted, “Aron sunbaenim, annyeonghaseyo, Wanna One Minhyun imnida.”</p><p>“Hahahaha that’s right,” Aron laughed as he embraced Minhyun into a tight hug. “How have you been bro? YMC been treating you good? Or do you need us to burn a few buildings for you? You know we are always on call right?”</p><p>Minhyun laughed, as he naturally sat down on the couch next to Aron. “I’m doing very well hyung, they take care of me well don’t worry.” Minhyun and Aron began chatting away. After a while Raina joined in the fun too, as they had a mini Happy Pledis reunion. Minhyun was so engrossed in the conversation that he didn’t notice the rest of the Wanna One members leaving the waiting room. They figured that it was only right to give Minhyun some alone time and privacy, since he hasn’t been able to talk to Aron in such a long time. Touched by this reunion, Sungwoon also ran back to the HOTSHOT waiting room to have a reunion of his own. </p><p>Eventually, Raina and Aron was ushered out to rehearsal, and Minhyun followed them all the way to the stage, with his arm tightly snaked around Aron’s. He missed being with his hyung. He missed NU’EST. He missed being in Pledis. But, he was also happy to be in Wanna One. He was happy to see the immense love NU’EST (W) was getting. And he felt especially happy when Aron was greeted by loud screams when he went on stage. </p><p>He didn’t want to leave, but alas, he had to. He had his debut stage to prepare for. With reluctance he broke away from Aron, and jogged back to his waiting room. Though the time was short, he felt rejuvenated. He felt re-energized. Seeing Aron again had given him strength, and he was ready for the days ahead. </p><p>“Let’s do this!” Minhyun declared as he hyped himself up for his second debut, with his love for NU’EST still burning bright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi There!</p><p>I loved imagining hoobae Minhyun with his 'sunbae's' during his time in Wanna One. Also if you have never heard of Raina's song, Loop, you are missing out!</p><p>Feel free to leave comments, suggestions, feedback, and requests!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>